The Price of Life
by SuperHoundoom
Summary: Leading my team to the top of Sky Pillar was the hardest thing I had ever done; because no matter what happened, this was going to be the last time I ever saw them. I will never get to see Ari become the leader I know he is, hear another one of Jake's stupid jokes, or see Caterpie grow up. But that's okay, because I know giving up my time here is worth it. Life is worth it.


I could feel my heart beat frantically against my chest as the small pinprick of light ahead got larger with each step. The air literally crackled with tension as electricity flowed through my long golden Pikachu fur.

I glanced behind me to send a reassuring smile to my teammates trailing behind me. Thankfully Jake's tail flame, though weak and wavering offered a bit of light. Directly behind me was Ari, his blue and black fur puffed up so much he appeared to be twice his actual size. Even though it was dark I could see his golden Shinx eyes glitter in anticipation. Next was Jace, his face being as impossible to read as ever. He was no doubt thinking about the events to come. The Absol was the newest member of our team, Team CrimsonSky, but he learned fast and became a valuable asset. Trailing a little behind him was Jake. The gangly Charmander was obviously having difficulties keeping up; he was walking slowly and was sucking in air like a Magikarp out of water. Not to mention his lack of sarcastic comments and jokes had me worried, he was usually the one to keep an upbeat attitude no matter what the circumstances were.

_This is it, _I thought as I drew in a shaky breath _the moment whose outcome means life or death. And not just for me or my teammates, but for the whole world. _

"No pressure or anything." I mumble.

No sooner than I said this we broke out into the sunlight as its warmth enveloped us.

_ Doesn't look like anyone's home._ I looked at the large expanse of clouds, crestfallen, seeing that what we came here for wasn't here.

I opened my mouth to tell my teammates to head back when a sudden earth shattering roar pierced the sky.

"Who DARES disturb MY slumber!" The loud screech caused me and my team to flinch.

"Land dwellers in MY domain? You have defied nature itself and now you must pay the price for your insolence!" A great green serpent-like dragon roared as flew in front of us.

"Wait, Rayquaza we only came to tell y-"

"Silence! I care not for your petty excuses!" Thundered Rayquaza, as he cut off Jace.

_Looks like we're going to have to fight after all, he won't listen._

Caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized that Rayquaza had charged at us until it was almost too late. I managed to roll to one side as Rayquaza rushed past using Extreme Speed, narrowly missing me. Far too close for comfort.

Unfortunately, a gasp from behind that not everyone was as lucky.

"Is everyone okay?" I called back, while keeping an eye on Rayquaza who was circling back around.

_I hope no one was seriously injured. _We couldn't afford that, not this early in the fight.

"Yah, I was the only one to get hit and he only side swiped me!" Ari yelled back to me.

As Rayquaza drew closer I realized he was charging up a Hyper Beam attack, this gave me a wonderful idea which may turn the tide of this battle.

"Guys! Once Rayquaza has released his Hyper Beam attack he won't be able to move for a while, so that's when we should release our strongest long range attacks!" Their grunts told me they heard me and were ready to strike at any given moment.

Suddenly a large yellow beam shot out of the dragon's mouth, and straight for me and my team. Even though I knew it was coming its speed threw me off guard. I managed to dodge the powerful beam by less than an inch, its intense heat singeing my fur in the process.

Immediately the four of us charged up our attacks and sent them rocketing towards the immobile legendary. Both Ari and I sent out our most powerful Thunderbolt attacks, and Jace sent out an even more devastating Thunder, Jake not wanting to be outdone sent out a monstrous Flamethrower that would make even the most powerful Charizard jealous. These four attacks merged together creating an unstoppable force that slammed into Rayquaza and sent him hurtling into the clouds beneath him.

Unfortunately he isn't a legendary for nothing and was able to get back up. Thus the onslaught continued. As our fight continued things began to look bleaker with each attack we sent his way. He was so fast and agile that he was able to dodge most of our attacks with ease. It appeared as though he were mocking us as he danced in the sky and our attacks flew harmlessly by.

At one point during the intense battle, Rayquaza nailed me with a Dragon Pulse attack which sent me careening over the edge of the clouds. If it hadn't been for Ari grabbing my tail with his powerful jaws; I would have fallen to my death. Normally I hate anyone touching my tail, but I guess I can make an exception this one time.

Our battle came to an instant halt when the air shook with intensity so great that even Rayquaza was startled. I took this moment to get through to the great dragon.  
>"Rayquaza, we don't want to fight! We only came to warm you that a giant meteor is headed straight for us and if it isn't destroyed, the planet will be!" I shouted in desperation praying that he would listen.<p>

"LIES!"

Nope. He still didn't believe me.

"If you would just look up you stupid dragon you would see that she's telling the truth!" Good old Ari, insulting the guy who could destroy us with ease.

Enraged the dragon took a doubtful glance at the sky. The look of doubt quickly changed to surprise when he saw the colossal fiery rock plummeting right for us.

He looked towards us with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I can destroy the meteor, but it's so close now that if I do you'll get caught in the explosion."

I looked to my teammates and their determined faces told me all I needed to know.

"We knew that by coming up here we would be risking our lives, and they are worth the price if it means saving thousands of other lives in the process." I spoke knowing my friends felt the same.

"Very well." With that he shot a powerful Hyper Beam towards the meteor. But I could tell he was weakened from our battle, his Hyper Beam was losing its power fast and the meteor had barely slowed its descent.

That was when I pulled the most idiotic stunt, I jumped onto Rayquaza's head and let lose my own Thunderbolt attack at full power. As I poured every ounce of being into that attack, I prayed for a miracle. Just when I had lost all hope a deafening boom sounded as a bright light enveloped me and I knew nothing more.

I awoke in land enshrouded in a dark eerie fog unable to move or speak.

_Well this is just great! I'm stuck in an unknown place, unable to defend myself, and I'm probably dead. I thought the after life would be… I dunno sunnier and that I would actually be able to _move_, this is just my luck._

The sound of approaching footsteps roused me from my brooding.

"Kekekeke… now I can get rid of you once and for all"

_I know that laugh, it's Gengar!_ The thought of the purple ghost who had originally blamed me for the planet's destruction in an attempt to get rid of me filled with me with so much ire that I would have fried him with a Thunderbolt if I had the chance. I don't hate Gengar; it's just that he frustrates me. I know there's good in him; he just refuses to see it.

A sudden pain in my lightning bolt shaped tail told me he grabbed it as he started dragging me off to Arceus knows where.

_ He did this just to irk me; he knows how sensitive my tail is. Jerk._ Had I been able to move my arms I'm sure they would have been crossed in irritation.

After a few moments of walking (or in my case being dragged across the ground) Gengar stopped suddenly.

"Hmm… guess I took the wrong path; I wonder which way I need to go to reach the Dark World?" He took a moment to ponder his next move. "Keh! To heck with this, you're on your own Alyssa." With a final creepy laugh Gengar dropped my tail and dissolved into the fog.

_I knew you had some good in you Gengar._ I thought with a smile on my face as the darkness claimed me a second time.

"Come on Alyssa! Wake up!" A voice overflowing with concern whispered.

As I regained consciousness my brain registered the voice as belonging to Alakazam. I could feel him shaking me frantically, probably fearing the worst. My eyelids feeling as heavy as lead, opened slowly. But Alakazam noticed the movement and stopped shaking me immediately.

"Everyone! She's Awake!" Alakazam shouted, relief coloring his voice. Then he turned back to me.

"Jake, Ari, and Jace woke up some time ago and when you didn't…" He trailed off not wanting to put what everyone was thinking into words.

With shaky limbs I managed to push myself off of the sunbaked earth and dust myself off, careful to avoid my injuries. Now standing I checked my injuries. All limbs still attached… check. Someone must have dressed my wounds while I was unconscious, since all the worst injuries were covered in bandages. It took just one look at the setting sun on the horizon to recognize where my teammates and I had fallen.

"We are at Hill of the Ancients aren't we Alakazam?" It was more of a statement than a question since I already knew the answer. But it must have caught Alakazam off guard because I saw a flash of surprise in his eyes for a moment. He replied with a small nod of his head, obviously deep in thought.

"Alyssa! You're okay!" Caterpie's shrill cry cut through the evening air.

Without warning a tiny green blur rammed into me, causing me to fall back onto the hard ground.

"You were so incredible! I saw that totally awesome Thunderbolt shoot into the sky and then then the meteor shattered into millions of tiny pieces! But then you fell out of the sky and everyone got really scared and rushed here!" Caterpie babbled excitedly.

"Shh! Caterpie you're giving me a headache." I said while I laughed at his eagerness.

While I was busy with Caterpie, a large crowd surrounded me congratulating me and my team on a job well done. There was Caterpie and Alakazam, obviously. Then there were Alakazam's teammates Tyranitar and Charizard. And of course my own teammates were here. Jake, Ari, and Jace were all beaming with happiness as we exchanged high- fives with each other. I was surprised to see that even Octillary and Golem were here, I hadn't known them for very long and I figured they would be back with their own rescue teams by now. I was thrilled to see all of my friends from Pokémon Square were here too, which included the two Jumpluff sisters, Bellsprout, Snubble, and Lombre. All of whom were ecstatic to see me alive and well. But the appearance which shocked me the most was Shiftry, I thought he hated me as he kept his distance from me in town and rarely ever talked to me.

"Oh Alyssa! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Lombre shouted, obviously worried.

"Hun, you were incredible!" Octillary congratulated me as she gave me a hug.

"But is everything back to normal?" Jace interrupted the cheery remarks, killing the mood.

_Way to go Jace. You sure know how to ruin a moment._ I thought as everyone grew quiet.

"Fear not!" The usually quiet and unnoticeable Xatu shouted dramatically. "The meteor is no more. And although it will not be right away… the disasters will end." This caused cheers to erupt and gave everyone more energy.

"Let's celebrate team CrimsonSky's victory!" Tyranitar roared.

Blastoise agreed and prepared to shoot out a hydro pump out from the cannons peeking out from inside his shell. Unfortunately they were pointed directly at Lombre.

"Whoa! Don't point those things at me!" Lombre shouted nervously as he started to back away slowly. "Face the other way! The other way!"

"No, no! Let it loose! Hahaha!" Shiftry shouted eagerly.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Lombre squealed as Octillary wrapped her red tentacles around the green Pokémon, immobilizing him.

"I'll make sure he can't get away!" She shouted gleefully.

"Oh, not bad Octillary." Charizard laughed as Lombre tried to wiggle free, but failed.

This caused everyone to laugh and circle around Lombre and Octillary as they wanted to join in the fun too.

"Are you serious? Nooo! Don't!" Lombre screamed causing everyone to break into even more laughter as he got a face full of Blastiose's Hydro Pump.

I was just about to go join in on the fun and games when a familiar voice sounded next to me.

"Alyssa…" I knew that voice belonged to Gardevoir and though I loved her as a sister or a friend; I hoped she wasn't really here.

But I wasn't just hearing things, she was here, and that could mean only one thing. Next to me a green and white humanoid shaped Pokémon materialized beside me.

_Please no! Not now, not when everything is perfect._ An overwhelming sadness and dread filled me. _I'm not ready to say good-bye yet._ I struggled to keep my tears from flowing down my cheeks.

"We owe everything to you Alyssa, you and your friends. Peace has returned to our world. Thank you for everything. And now…" She broke off her voice filled with sorrow, she didn't want to say good- bye either.

"Your role here has ended. It's time for you to return to your own world. It is time to bid farewell." Her form faltered in the golden light of sunlight.

The sounds of my friends laughter disappeared into nothingness as the thought of good- bye took over my entire being.

_Good-bye… I never dreamed it would be this hard. I don't want to leave!_

"Alyssa… I am deeply sorry… to everyone… please bid farewell." Gardevoir's spirit whispered as it faded away.

I could feel my body getting heavier and harder to move as a faint yellow light swirled around my body. I tried to call out to my friends but all I could muster was a croaked whisper and I knew they couldn't hear me. Would they see me disappear or would I suddenly be gone by the time they turned around?

But Caterpie noticed something was wrong and turned around to see the something was indeed terribly wrong.

"Alyssa what's wrong?"

This in turn drew everyone's attention and all merriment vanished, the wonderful moment gone, all because of me.

"Alyssa… your body…" Ari whispered unable to finish the sentence.

"What's happening to you?" Jake finished.

"Jake, Ari, Jace, everyone… I'm sorry… I- I have to leave." I choked out as tears threaten to overwhelm me a second time.

It took a moment to register what I just said. Once they did though, collective gasps of astonishment filled the air.

"What?" Snubble shouted in disbelief.

"Wh- what are you saying?" Poor Bellsprout was so upset it looked like he was going to be sick.

"Everyone… thank you for everything, you have given me something to live for." I said still forcing back tears; I had to be strong so that they would know I would be all right.

"Huh, leave?" Jace asked breaking the silence that hung the air after my last comment.

"What do you mean leave?" Demanded Ari, his eyes flashing with fury.

"My role as a Pokémon has ended; I have to return to the human world now."

"Unbelievable!" Alakazam's usually stoic face was now alive with emotion.

Even Tyranitar was speechless. "Go back.. to the human world?"

"Huh? Wh-why…?" Jake choked out between sobs, his tears trailing down his scaly skin. The mischief glow that once lit up his face was now gone, replace by indescribable sadness.

_What have I done?_

"I don't understand! Why do you have to leave?" Ari shouted as his anger reached its limit. But as quickly it appeared it was gone, replaced by a mask of sadness as his golden eyes stared at the ground. After he gained some self control he asked, "I thought- aren't we friends Alyssa?"

"Oh Ari, you'll always be my friend, always. I never wanted to leave you, _any_ of you."

Then out of nowhere Caterpie rushed up to me, giving me a hug much larger than I thought possible for the tiny caterpillar Pokémon.

"You can't leave Alyssa! You just can't! I won't let you!" He screamed into my fur as his hot salty tears soaked it. Y-you promised I could join Team CrimsonSky and w-we could go on adventures together! Y-you said you would t-teach me how to be just as brave, strong, and smart as you are!" He hiccupped. "Y-You're my hero! Don't go!" I was speechless as the tears I worked so hard to detain cascaded down my cheeks and landed with a _splat_ on the scorched earth beneath me.

After a few moments I managed to speak again.

"I am never going to forget you, any of you. It was a blessing to meet each and every one of you." I spoke with so much conviction that I startled even myself.

"What am I going to do without you Alyssa?" Ari choked out between sobs, his once defiant face now contorted with an unbearable sadness. It broke my heart to see him like this. I have _never_ seen him cry, not like this; and it's my fault.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jake shouted just as upset as his best friend, Ari.

"She couldn't, if she had told us we wouldn't have done what was necessary." Jace replied solemnly, speaking up for the first time. I could see that although he understood, it did not ease his pain.

_How could I have done this to them? They're more than just my team; they're my family, and I'm breaking their hearts._ I thought as the yellow lights grew brighter and my body became transparent.

Yellow filed my vision as the lights enveloped me and I lost my grip on little Caterpie. The sound of my friends calling out to me filled the evening sky as I felt my body changing shape. And for a moment I was human again.

My long wavy golden blond hair fell around my face covering my tear filled chocolate brown eyes. Around my neck was a necklace with a dragon hanging from it. Beneath it I wore a white tang top with a black vest over it. Long baggy black shorts moved with the gentle breeze. My bare feet floated a few feet from the ground.

"Well now you can see what I really look like before I leave." I stated weakly not know what else to say. And my Pokémon friends talked quietly amongst themselves about the latest development.

Among the murmuring I heard Jumpluff say, "She really is human." To her sister.

Suddenly a strong breeze blew and I felt my body disappear in a flurry of yellow lights. And the last thing I hear was Ari, Jake, Jace, and Caterpie screaming for me to come back.

**Regular POV**

Back at the Hill of the Ancients everyone was crying over losing Alyssa.

"Alyssa…" Caterpie moaned as he struggled to stop crying over the loss of his hero. "Why… I don't understand."

Even the proud Charizard was crying. "Why was it necessary to leave us…?"

"Alyssa saved my life… but I hadn't done anything to show my thanks…" Shiftry mumbled to himself as he sat on the edge of the cliff as the last remaining streaks of sunlight faded away into darkness. "Left… before I could even say thanks…"

"You're right just up and went, just like that…" Agreed Lombre, all happiness gone. "Why now? Why when the world's been saved? Just when things were going to get better…" He broke off as sobs overtook him again.

"This was coming… when bound for the sky, Alyssa seemed… as if she were resigned to accept what was to come." Xatu spoke to the heartbroken Pokémon.

"I think I know." Jake spoke up, tears still gleaming in his emerald eyes. "Alyssa must have become a Pokemon to save us. And when…" He choked. "When the meteor was destroyed, she knew it was time to leave."

"Why… why didn't she tell me this earlier?" Ari questioned angrily. "If she knew this was coming… why didn't she TELL ME?"

"Those words couldn't have been spoken." Alakazam spoke, trying to calm the enraged Shinx down. "As much as you are heartbroken now… Alyssa must have felt the same pain in leaving. Try to understand Ari."

"You should have told me!" the heartbroken Shinx screamed into the sky as he ran out of the canyon.

After running for over an hour, Ari collapsed on a grassy hill, exhausted from his trek. As he sat there all he could think of was Alyssa. Is she happy where she is? Does she have a family? Friends? Does she even remember him and all the adventures they shared?

"You never even gave me the chance to tell you that I loved you." Ari whispered, fresh tears falling down his face as he sat all alone gazing a the bright stars twinkling brightly in the velvety black sky.


End file.
